This disclosure relates generally to the integration of social networking with a media distribution platform. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to a system and method for allowing consumers to provide feedback about a media product from a media distribution platform via the user's social network account.
With increases in processing power and connectivity of mobile devices, there has been a significant increase in the digital media available for usage on these devices. Examples of such digital media include audio data, video data, and software applications (e.g., social networking applications, banking applications, video game applications, etc.). Oftentimes, digital media are obtained electronically from a media distribution platform. One example of a media distribution platform is the Apple® App Store™. (APPLE is a registered trademark of Apple Inc. APP STORE is a trademark of Apple Inc.)
Based on the vast number of digital media products available through various media distribution platforms, there exists a need to enable users to identify media products that are of interest to them. Currently, media distribution platforms provide functionality for users to rate media products. These user ratings are utilized to rank the popularity of media products that are available through a media distribution platform. While these rankings may indicate a media product's global popularity, such rankings are not customized to the individual preferences of a user. Media distribution applications may also customize media product recommendations based on media products that the user already has, a user's rankings of media products produced by a certain developer, etc. It would be beneficial to utilize social networking communications to increase the availability of media product information.